Transformation Flip-Device Rescue Changers
The Transformation Flip-Device Rescue Changers are the Rescuers' transformation device. The Rescuers can transform by inserting a Ranger Card with the activation call of "Rescue Change!". The Rescue Change are for the first Six Rescuers, later two Rangers more are add they use the same Device. While Rescue Silver transformation device is the Transformation Device Rescue Cellular Sounds The following is a list of sounds made by the Rescue Changers whenever a certain Ranger Card is inserted into the Rescue Changers. *Rescuers! **Rescue Red Card **Rescue Orange Card **Rescue Yellow Card **Rescue Green Card **Rescue Blue Card **Rescue Pink Card **Rescue Cyan Card **Rescue Forest Card **Rescue Christmas Key (Says "Merry Christmas!" when inserted into the Rescue Cellular) *Rescuers? **Rescue Silver Card (Says "Rescuers!" when inserted into the Silver Changer) **Gold Anchor Card (Says "Rescue Silver Gold Mode!" when inserted into the Silver Changer) *Gorenger! **Akarenger Card **Aorenger Card **Kirenger Card **Momorenger Card **Midorenger Card *J.A.K.Q.! **Spade Ace Card **Dia Jack Card **Heart Queen Card **Clover King Card **Big One Card *Battle Fever! **Battle Japan Card **Battle France Card **Battle Cossack Card **Battle Kenya Card **Miss America Card *Denziman! **DenziRed Card **DenziBlue Card **DenziYellow Card **DenziGreen Card **DenziPink Card *Sun Vulcan! **VulEagle Card **VulShark Card **VulPanther Card *Goggle V! **GoggleRed Card **GoggleBlack Card **GoggleBlue Card **GoggleYellow Card **GogglePink Card *Dynaman! **DynaRed Card **DynaBlack Card **DynaBlue Card **DynaYellow Card **DynaPink Card *Bioman! **Red One Card **Green Two Card **Blue Three Card **Yellow Four Card **Pink Five Card *Changeman! **Change Dragon Card **Change Griffin Card **Change Pegasus Card **Change Mermaid Card **Change Phoenix Card *Flashman! **Red Flash Card **Green Flash Card **Blue Flash Card **Yellow Flash Card **Pink Flash Card *Maskman! **Red Mask Card **Black Mask Card **Blue Mask Card **Yellow Mask Card **Pink Mask Card **X1 Mask Card *Liveman! **Red Falcon Card **Yellow Lion Card **Blue Dolphin Card **Black Bison Card **Green Sai Card *Turboranger! **Red Turbo Card **Black Turbo Card **Blue Turbo Card **Yellow Turbo Card **Pink Turbo Card *Fiveman! **FiveRed Card **FiveBlue Card **FiveBlack Card **FivePink Card **FiveYellow Card *Jetman! **Red Hawk Card **Black Condor Card **Yellow Owl Card **White Swan Card **Blue Swallow Card *Zyuranger! **TyrannoRanger Card **MammothRanger Card **TriceraRanger Card **TigerRanger Card **PteraRanger Card **DragonRanger Card *Dairanger! **RyuuRanger Card **ShishiRanger Card **TenmaRanger Card **KirinRanger Card **HououRanger Card **KibaRanger Card *Kakuranger! **NinjaRed Card **NinjaWhite Card **NinjaBlue Card **NinjaYellow Card **NinjaBlack Card **Ninjaman Card *Ohranger! **OhRed Card **OhGreen Card **OhBlue Card **OhYellow Card **OhPink Card **KingRanger Card *Carranger! **Red Racer Card **Blue Racer Card **Green Racer Card **Yellow Racer Card **Pink Racer Card **Signalman Card *Megaranger! **MegaRed Card **MegaBlack Card **MegaBlue Card **MegaYellow Card **MegaPink Card **MegaSilver Card *Gingaman! **GingaRed Card **GingaGreen Card **GingaBlue Card **GingaYellow Card **GingaPink Card **Black Knight Card *GoGo-V! **GoRed Card **GoBlue Card **GoGreen Card **GoYellow Card **GoPink Card *Timeranger! **TimeRed Card **TimePink Card **TimeBlue Card **TimeYellow Card **TimeGreen Card **TimeFire Card *Gaoranger! **GaoRed **GaoYellow **GaoBlue **GaoBlack **GaoWhite **GaoSilver *Hurricaneger! **HurricaneRed Card **HurricaneBlue Card **HurricaneYellow Card **HurricaneDark Card *Gouraiger! **KabutoRaiger Card **KuwagaRaiger Card *Shurikenger! **Sky Ninja Shurikenger Card *Abaranger! **AbaRed Card **AbareBlue Card **AbareYellow Card **AbareBlack Card **AbareKiller Card **AbarePink Card *Dekaranger! **DekaRed Key **DekaBlue Card **DekaGreen Card **DekaYellow Card **DekaPink Card **DekaBreak Card **DekaMaster Card **DekaSwan Card **DekaGold Card **DekaBright Card *Magiranger! **MagiRed Card **MagiYellow Card **MagiBlue Card **MagiPink Card **MagiGreen Card **MagiShine Card **MagiMother Card **Wolzard Fire Card *Boukenger! **Bouken Red Card **Bouken Black Card **Bouken Blue Card **Bouken Yellow Card **Bouken Pink Card **Bouken Silver Card **Great Sword Man Zubaan Card *Gekiranger! **GekiRed Card **GekiYellow Card **GekiBlue Card **GekiViolet Card **GekiChopper Card **Black Lion Rio Card **Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele Card *Go-Onger! **Go-On Red Card **Go-On Blue Card **Go-On Yellow Card **Go-On Green Card **Go-On Black Card *Go-On Wings! **Go-On Gold Card **Go-On Silver Card **Go-On Wings Card *Shinkenger! **Shinken Red Card **Shinken Blue Card **Shinken Pink Card **Shinken Green Card **Shinken Yellow Card **Shinken Gold Card **Princess Shinken Red Card *Goseiger! **Gosei Red Card **Gosei Pink Card **Gosei Black Card **Gosei Yellow Card **Gosei Blue Card **Gosei Green Card *Gosei Knight! **Gosei Knight Card *Gokaiger! **Gokai Red Card **Gokai Blue Card **Gokai Yellow Card **Gokai Green Card **Gokai Pink Card **Gokai Silver Card *Go-Busters! **Red Buster Card **Blue Buster Card **Yellow Buster Card **Beet Buster Card **Stag Buster Card **Beet J. Stag Card *Kyoryuger! **Kyoryu Navy Card **Kyoryu Red Card **Kyoryu Black Card **Kyoryu Blue Card **Kyoryu Green Card **Kyoryu Pink Card **Kyoryu Gold Card **Kyoryu Cyan Card **Kyoryu Gray Card **Kyoryu Violet Card **Kyoryu Silver Card *ToQger! **ToQ 1gou Card **ToQ 2gou Card **ToQ 3gou Card **ToQ 4gou Card **ToQ 5gou Card **ToQ 6gou Card **ToQ 7gou Card *Ninninger! **AkaNinger Card **AkaNinger Card **AkaNinger Card **AoNinger Card **KiNinger Card **ShiroNinger Card **MomoNinger Card **StarNinger Card **MidoNinger Card *Zyuohger! **Zyuoh Eagle Card **Zyuoh Shark Card **Zyuoh Lion Card **Zyuoh Elephant Card **Zyuoh Tiger Card **Zyuoh the World Card **Zyuoh Bird Card *Kyuranger! **Shishi Red Card **Sasori Orange Card **Ookami Blue Card **Tenbin Gold Card **Oushi Black Card **Hebitsukai Silver Card **Chameleon Green Card **Washi Pink Card **Kajiki Yellow Card **Ryu Commander Card **Koguma Skyblue Card **Houou Soldier Card *Lupinranger! **Lupin Red Card **Lupin Blue Card **Lupin Yellow Card **Lupin Black Card **Lupin Tricolor Card *Lupin X! **Lupin X Card *Patoranger! **Patren 1gou Card **Patren 2gou Card **Patren 3gou Card **Patren Ugou Card **Patren -1gou Card **Patren 0gou Card *Patren X! **Patren X Card *Super Ranger! **No cards are required for this sound. Instead, it is accessed whenever one of the Rescuers change into the following Super Forms of specific Rangers: **Hyper Shinken Red **Super Gosei Blue **Super GekiYellow **DekaGreen SWAT Mode **Legend MagiPink *Kamen Rider Watch! **Kamen Rider Watch (Brave Mode) Card **Kamen Rider (Mysterious Mode) Card **Kamen Rider (Heartful Mode) Card **Kamen Rider (Tough Mode) Card **Kamen Rider (Shady Mode) Card **Kamen Rider (Slippery Mode) Card **Kamen Rider (Brave Mode) Card **Kamen Rider (Eerie Mode) Card *Jiraiya! **Jiraiya Card *Jiban! **Jiban Card *Exceedraft! **Draft Redder Card *Janperson! **Janperson Card *B-Fighter! **Blue Beet Card **B-Fighter Card Transformation Sequence To change, the Seven core Rescuers call "Rescue Change!" and insert and turn their respective Ranger Card, and hold their Changers forward. An X, a XX and two more X emerge from the Changer and pass through the Rescuers, forming their suits, helmets, hats, and logo on the helmet, in that order. To change into past sentai, the Rescuers insert and turn the Ranger Card, calling "Rescue Change!" as they do. A logo of the Sentai team chosen emerges from the Changers and attaches to their suits, changing them into the past sentai team. Alternate Version Paw Changers The Paw carry a modified Version of the Device, unlike their Rescuer counter part they have: X-ray vision, heat detector, A camera feature, area map and software app that you see on an IPhone. They also bears their respective symbol instead of that of the Rescuers. Proto Types The Three Proto Types of Rescue Change that can only Transform the user, these Proto Types have Levi's Craftsmanship Emblem on them. Gallery File:Rescue Changer (Closed).png|Closed File:Neo-Rescue Changer.png|Neo Version File:Neo-Rescue Changer (Closed).png|Closed File:Paw Changer.png|Paw Changer File:Neon Rescue Changer.png|Neon Version File:Neon Paw Changer.png|Neon Version File:Dark Rescue Changer.png|Dark Version File:Dark Paw Changer.png|Dark Version File:Rescue Changer (Proto Type).png|Proto Type Notes *Despite being a phone there is no ability to call anyone. **The Rescue Badge is the Phone of the series. *The Proto Types don't use the main Rescue Emblem they use Levi's Craftsmanship Emblem. Appearances Category:Arsenal (Rescuers and Paw) Category:Changers Category:Phone-type Changers